Lettre à mon fils
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Percy a écrit une lettre à son père, où il livre tous ses sentiments, comme une bouteille à la mer. Pourtant cette lettre, Percy n'a jamais eu l'intention de la lui envoyer. Mais si Poséidon la trouvait tout de même? Et s'il décidait de répondre à son fils? SUITE DE "LETTRE A MON PERE"


**Bonjour à tous!**

Aujourd'hui je vous livre un nouveau one-shot sur l'univers de Percy Jackson. Il s'agit de la suite de mon autre OS **Lettre à mon père**. Je ne peux que vous conseiller vivement d'aller le lire si vous souhaitez tout comprendre. Lettre à mon fils était dans un coin de mon esprit mais ayant peu de temps pour écrire, il ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités. Mais un message d'isis919 m'a redonné l'envie de le coucher sur papier. Alors isis, si tu passes par là, je te remercie de m'avoir redonné un coup de peps et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Disclaimers : **La saga Percy Jackson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan. Seule cette histoire m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, ma seule récompense est le plaisir de lire vos reviews.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**oOoOoOo**

_Mon fils,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre car il y a de nombreuses choses que je me dois de te dire. Tu l'ignores, mais il y a quelques semaines j'ai voulu te rendre une petite visite à la Colonie des Sangs-mêlés, où tu passais les vacances. Je suis apparu directement dans ton bungalow où tu ne te trouvais pas, bien que l'heure soit encore très matinale et que la plupart des autres demi-dieux se trouvaient encore endormis. Un des pégases du camp m'a prévenu que tu étais parti peu de temps auparavant sur le dos de Blackjack, ton pégase attitré. D'après lui tu avais manifesté ton besoin de te changer les idées. _

_Je suis retourné dans ton bungalow dans le but de t'y attendre. Mais les choses ne se sont pas exactement déroulées comme je l'avais imaginé. J'ai aperçu une lettre sur ton bureau. En temps normal je t'assure que je ne me serais jamais permis de la lire, mais quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais adressée à "Papa"... _

_Mes millénaires d'existence ne m'ont pas appris à résister à ma curiosité, je dois l'avouer. J'ai donc lu cette lettre. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à cela. J'ai compris que bien qu'elle m'ait été adressée, cette lettre n'avait pas vocation à me parvenir et à être lue. Tu y avais couché tes sentiments, tu t'y étais confié sans retenue._

_J'ai décidé de faire de même. _

_Les premières lignes m'ont fait chaud au coeur. J'ai été heureux de savoir que j'avais toujours une place dans le coeur de Sally. J'ai sincèrement aimé ta mère Percy, la quitter fut infiniment difficile pour moi. Savoir que tu étais heureux de me ressembler, savoir que tu voulais tant me connaître m'a fait sourire. Mais plus je poursuivais ma lecture et plus je perdais mon sourire. _

_Tu dis que tu m'en voulais de vous avoir laissé ta mère et toi. Je te comprends, vraiment. Vous quitter ne fut jamais un choix de ma part mais une obligation. Comme tu l'as appris plus tard, mes frères et moi avions prêtés serment, au sortir de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, de ne plus enfanter. Nos enfants, à notre image, se cherchaient sans cesse querelle, ils étaient trop puissants, trop belliqueux, leurs affrontements laissaient toujours une myriade de cadavres dans leur sillage. _

_Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Et pendant des années j'ai tenu parole. Je me refusais à observer de trop près le monde des humains afin de rester loin de toute tentation. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais venu me promener sur une plage suite à une énième dispute avec mes frères, je l'ai aperçue. _

_Ta mère était là. Assise sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau, ses cheveux lâchés que le vent caressait, elle était sublime. Lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les miens, j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Des jours durant je lui ai rendu visite, elle occupait mes pensées, jours et nuits. J'étais bien auprès d'elle, mes obligations de dieu me semblaient lointaines. Mais elles n'ont pas tardées à se rappeler à ma mémoire lorsque Sally m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais conscience de briser mon serment, mais pas un instant je n'ai songé à demander à ta mère de se débarrasser de toi. Tu étais le fruit de notre amour, ton existence me ravissait. _

_J'aurai aimé rester auprès de Sally tout le long de sa grossesse, être présent à ta naissance, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, mais pour ta sécurité et celle de ta mère j'ai dû partir. Mes frères l'auraient su, et dans leur colère ils auraient pu régler le problème en vous tuant tous les deux. Ils ont déjà tué pour bien moins que cela, crois-moi Percy. _

_Mais maintenant que je sais ce que je sais, je me dis que j'aurai dû agir autrement. J'ai cru qu'en partant loin de vous, vous seriez plus en sécurité. Je comprends à présent que j'aurai dû vous emmener avec moi et vous mettre en sûreté, loin du porc que tu as appelé beau-père durant toute ton enfance._

_Tu ne peux imaginer ma fureur Persée. Apprendre que ce déchet, ce parasite, cet ersatz d'homme a osé lever la main sur toi, mon fils, réveille ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Lorsque j'ai lu tes lignes, lorsque j'ai découvert que ce mortel du nom de "Gabi" te battait et que des années durant tu as gardé le silence, il m'a fallu toute la force de ma volonté pour contenir mes plus viles pulsions meurtrières. Par Rhéa, je vais m'assurer que son âme subisse les pires tourments du Tartare!_

_À présent Percy je veux que tu me lises très attentivement. Tu as raison, notre première rencontre, après que tu ais ramené l'éclair primitif de mon frère, ne me montrait pas comme un père modèle. Oui, il était sans doute cruel de ma part de te dire que je regrettais de t'avoir donné la vie. Mes mots étaient maladroits, ils n'avaient pas pour but de te blesser, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait. Je m'en excuse, telle n'était pas ma volonté. Je te l'ai dit, ta naissance m'avait rempli de joie, mais je réalisais que je t'avais condamné à une existence brève et emplie de maints périls. Tu n'étais âgé que de douze petites années et tu avais déjà défié bien trop de dieux et de monstres. C'était un miracle que tu sois encore vivant. _

_Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions face à face, tu étais mon fils mais je ne te connaissais pas. Aussi triste que ce soit à avouer, nous étions deux étrangers qui se rencontraient pour la première fois et qui ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Je crois qu'égoïstement je voulais me protéger. Les sangs-mêlés ont rarement une longue vie, et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à un enfant que les Parques pouvaient m'arracher à tout instant. D'autant plus que j'avais grande crainte que tu sois l'enfant de la Grande Prophétie, ce qui t'exposerai à des dangers bien plus périlleux encore que ceux que tu venais de traverser. Mes craintes furent avérées, nous le savons tous deux à présent. _

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi, mon enfant. J'aurai souhaité que tu connaisses une vie paisible, j'aurai voulu t'épargner la souffrance. Mais j'ai beau être un dieu, un des trois Grands, même moi je n'avais pas le pouvoir de te protéger, à l'aube de la nouvelle guerre contre Cronos. _

_Tu as raison, une fois encore. En effet, un adolescent de seize ans n'a pas sa place à la tête d'une armée, je suis profondément attristé que tu ais eu à endosser ce rôle de chef de guerre que tu ne désirais pas, que tu ne te sentais pas capable d'assumer. Et pourtant Percy. Ne t'en déplaise, tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu en étais capable, malgré ton jeune âge, malgré l'infériorité numérique de tes troupes. Tu as su les diriger avec intelligence et prudence. _

_Je me doute bien que ces mots n'effacent pas la culpabilité que tu ressens envers tes compagnons d'armes. Mais leur mort n'est pas de ton fait. Ce n'est pas toi qui tenait l'arme qui leur a ôté la vie. C'est malheureux je le sais, mais une guerre sans cadavres cela n'existe pas Percy. Crois-moi mon fils, j'ai connu de nombreuses guerres au cours de ma très longue vie et je peux t'assurer qu'il y a toujours des morts dans de tels conflits. _

_Mais sache que ta lettre m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Voir les choses à travers tes yeux m'a permis de comprendre. Tu te demandes si vous vous seriez battus pour nous, les Olympiens, si nous n'étions pas vos parents. Je pense que cette guerre allait bien au-delà du fait de se battre "pour nous". Ce n'était pas seulement pour les Olympiens que vous vous battiez Percy. C'était pour la sauvegarde de votre monde, pour la survie de vos parents mortels, pour vos convictions. Et pour nous, dans une certaine mesure, c'est indéniable. Mais penche-toi cinq minutes sur tes sentiments, sur tes convictions. Dis-moi, si tu avais été au courant de ce conflit mais que tu n'étais pas le fils d'un dieu, qu'aurais-tu fait? Serais-tu resté en sécurité ou te serais-tu battu quand même? La prudence et l'instinct de survie auraient voulu que tu choisisses la première option et nul n'aurait pu t'en blâmer. Mais je pense que je te connais suffisamment à présent pour savoir que tu aurais malgré tout choisi le deuxième cas de figure. Tu es comme la mer, mon fils. Tu es impétueux, incontrôlable et surtout, tu es épris de liberté. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé Cronos et ses sbires prendre le contrôle du monde sans rien faire. Tu es ainsi, pétris de liberté et de justice. Tu n'es pas un pion, pas plus que de la chair à canon. Tu ne peux savoir comme je craignais pour ta vie. J'ai prié les Parques pour que tu survives. Je n'aurais pas supporté de trouver le corps sans vie de mon fils en arrivant à l'Olympe. Te voir, épuisé mais en vie, fut un soulagement si vif, si profond, qu'il n'existe pas de mots pour l'exprimer. _

_Égoïstement, je suis heureux de savoir que, malgré tout ce que tu pourrais légitimement me reprocher, ton affection m'est toujours acquise. Moi aussi j'ai été heureux de te voir le jour de tes quinze ans. Zeus avait été clair : il ne voulait pas que je t'approche, tu connais sa politique : les dieux n'ont pas à être trop proches de leur progéniture. Mais j'avais tout de même décidé de braver son interdit pour ton anniversaire. Pour la première fois depuis ta naissance, je pouvais être présent à tes côtés le jour de ton anniversaire et cela me remplissait de joie. _

_Je sais que je ne te le dis pas, que je ne le montre pas assez mais tu m'es extrêmement précieux, Percy. Il n'est certainement pas correct pour un père de préférer un des ses enfants aux autres, mais je ne suis pas connu pour respecter les règles. Mais qu'y puis-je, après tout la mer a toujours été indomptable. Mes enfants sont bien moins nombreux que ceux des autres dieux, exceptés mes deux frères, et ils ne sont pas humains, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte en rencontrant tes demi-frères Tyson et Triton. En tant que créatures mythologiques, ils n'ont pas la même conception des choses et de la vie. Tu es mon seul enfant humain, tu es le seul qui cherche ma compagnie et mon affection et tu es celui dont je me sens le plus proche. Je suis parfois maladroit avec les mots car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interagir avec mes enfants, ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur. _

_Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite et que j'aurai dû te dire il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je t'aime, mon fils. N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime et je suis infiniment fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu. Je n'aurai pu rêver d'un meilleur fils. _

_Après avoir lu ta lettre, je suis parti de la Colonie, sans attendre ton retour, car tes mots m'avaient bouleversés, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Il m'a fallu quelques temps pour assimiler ce que j'avais lu et pour trouver les mots afin de te répondre. C'est à présent chose faite. _

_Tu n'auras pas à attendre la prochaine guerre pour me voir, mon fils, je te le promets. Zeus peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, j'ai bien l'intention de passer du temps avec toi. Peut-être que si nous avions tous accordé plus tôt l'attention que nos enfants méritaient, la seconde guerre contre le Père Temps n'aurait pas fait tant de victimes. Alors une fois que tu auras lu cette lettre Percy, j'ai bien l'intention de venir te serrer dans mes bras. Et puis, si tu en as envie, peut-être pourrais-je t'emmener pêcher? Qu'en dis-tu? C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire avec toi._

_Ton père qui t'aime et qui espère que tu lui accorderas une place dans ta vie,_

_Poséidon._

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un agréable moment de lecture. n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai comme toujours avec grand plaisir! Cela ne vous demande qu'une minute et c'est une récompense inestimable pour les auteurs.

**Au fil de ma plume**


End file.
